


Chilling Pain

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective!Yunho, Dubious Consent, Esto no es lo que pensaba, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mi cerebro me odia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Psicópata!Changmin, Tiene aire a Criminal Minds después de ver un episodio, mention of drugs, mention of incest, mention of prostitution, mention of underage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Un psicópata y lo que se aprende de sus víctimas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> La idea vino a mi en lo que buscaba fic recs y terminé en una comunidad de livejournal. Alguien dejó el prompt en inglés pero nadie contestó y yo aunque intenté escribir en inglés, la verdad no es lo mio.

**Chilling Pain**

 

_Volverlo todo negro. Como la boca de un lobo, como la noche sin luna. Volverlo todo negro. Como un pozo sin fondo, como la noche sin luna._

 

 La letanía de plegarias que retumbó en la habitación le llegó como un mero susurro acallado gracias a la mordaza que se mantenía segura en la boca de la persona que, ocupaba la pequeña habitación además de él. La luz opacada del diminuto bombillo era un simple adorno, decoración para alcanzar el aire necesario en su obra maestra, él suspiró relajando la espalda y relajó el cuello perdiendo la mirada en la espesa cabellera castaña que descansaba a pocos metros de distancia; abrió el grifo y lavó sus manos con minucioso cuidado, escarbó la piel debajo de sus uñas y cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, dejó que traviesas gotas de agua se desplazaran por sus muñecas hasta el inicio de su antebrazo, guantes de látex le adornaron y melindroso dio vuelta.  

Rodeó con pasos tranquilos el trémulo cuerpo de la dulce muchachita destinada para esa noche. En un ademán apresurado quedó a la altura de sus ojos, el penetrante ébano en el que se perdió le hizo sonreír y su expresión se entornó ensoñadora; negó despacio y posó dulce su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, su sonrisa se ensanchó brillante al contemplar como la chica obedecía. « _Perfecta_.»  

Arqueó una ceja en un gesto, que en cualquier otra situación a la chica en cuestión le hubiese parecido coqueto, y ella tiritó. Su expresión no daba lugar a réplica, sus órdenes eran claras y ella solo tenía que obedecerlas; con la punta de los dedos delineó su perfil y con el dorso de la mano acarició su mejilla, ella gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, si su mente se llenaba de obscuridad y se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para contar de forma regresiva desde el diez, estaba segura que lograría despertar de ese terrorífico sueño. Ladeó el rostro confundido y esperó paciente a que la respiración de la muchacha se igualase solo para llevarse la espantosa sorpresa de que no estaba en un sueño, no se trataba de una aterradora alucinación ni escapes en una pesadilla. Eso era muy real, él era real y estaba allí para llevarla a la cúspide de placer. « _Su placer_.»  

La castaña se removió con el corazón acelerado, golpeando doloroso la caja de seguridad de sus costillas y un jadeo escapó al sentir una mano enguantada que se colaba entre sus piernas.  

—No. No, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, no. —Pidió en una respiración, las palabras se le amontonaban en la punta de la lengua y no lograba articular con claridad, no la necesitaba, todo lo que sabía era que debía llegar al hombre que la observaba con perturbante tranquilidad y fascinación. —No, no, no. —Su cabello cayó como cascada por sus hombros y cuello en lo que se movía incesante dando fuerza a sus plegarias; lágrimas escurridizas no tardaron en adornar sus pestañas y darle vida a sus ojos que reflejaban el temor y el asco del que era presa. Sus piernas fuertemente aseguradas a cada lado de la silla le mantenían en su lugar creando marcas rojizas en las coyunturas de sus tobillos e incluso en sus muñecas; hipó y la respiración se le cortó al tiempo que mordía sus labios rotos y creyó por momentos que era capaz de reconocer el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. —Basta. —Rogó con la garganta ardiendo de furia, impotencia y pena, pero lo único que recibió fue el chasquido de una lengua aguda que no dudaría en hacerle daño.  

—Eso no fue lo que te pedí. —En contralto que difería en su totalidad con la frialdad que se mostraba en su semblante le habló. Irguió por completo la espalda y le dedicó una mirada obscura, ennegrecida, el incendio de su interior se avivó y un flash de sus perfectos y blancos dientes fue lo último que ella pudo ver antes de sentir el incómodo y largo alambre que raspaba la piel de su cuello y la enrollaba tal cual víbora hambrienta que lograba dejar sin escapatoria a su presa. Forcejeó inútil y derrotada, vencida quedó y las membranas de sus ojos se destiñeron diciendo adiós a todo rastro de vitalidad; su cuerpo vacuo, una simple cáscara de lo que una vez fue se destensó y guindó de un lado en lo que sus suaves ondas le arroparon y ocultaron sus facciones.  

_Todo negro, como la boca de un lobo, como la noche sin luna. Como un pozo sin fondo, como la noche sin luna._

Él miró con clara molestia e indignación a la muchacha que ya no emitía ni un solo quejido, él había tenido tantos planes, tantas ilusiones y expectativas, pero nada fue lo suficientemente cercano a lo que se imaginó, creyó que la chiquilla tendría algo de valor, de coraje, de disposición de vivir, pero simplemente se había resignado a morir luego de apenas una noche. Que decepción, que desperdicio. Se quitó los guantes blancos con un movimiento fluido y grácil, el sonido seco del material se escuchó perfecto en la estancia y luego de botarlos en la papelera que tenía cerca de la puerta, se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí sintiéndose resignado.  

Debía empezar de cero.


	2. Capítulo uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un disclaimer bien atrasado. Aunque en las tags y en la historia como tal hago referencia a Criminal Minds y a la forma en como están estructurados los episodios, además de las vagas explicaciones de violencia, nada y repito, absolutamente nada de lo aquí descrito es real, no tiene lógica, ni sigue las leyes de la física (?) Solo vaga referencias a terminologías. Con eso dicho, me despido a quien sea que lea estas cosas. PD: Sigue sin gustarme la historia (o más escenas del capitulo que viene) pero no se me antoja reescribirla. moraleja: Mi cerebro me odia.

Lanzó el periódico en el escritorio y con café en mano se dirigió presuroso a la oficina de su jefe. Todos los cubículos a su alrededor eran un verdadero desastre, papeles volaban de un lado a otro, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y ya estaba cansado de revisar, en un máximo de veinte minutos, a todos quienes tenían un pase de prensa, esos buitres no tenían el más mínimo ápice de respeto, una revuelta ignominia en la necesidad de información sin consideración al daño colateral, moral, ético y social que conllevaba la investigación en la que había estado sumergido por poco más de un año.

Su jefe hablaba por teléfono y le lanzó una corta mirada de reconocimiento a lo que él hizo la respectiva venia a modo de saludo, el café a la altura del escritorio del hombre fue recibido con gusto y sin mayor vocalización que una expresión endurecida, el fiscal el Estado estaba por debajo de sus narices haciendo cualquier tipo de amenazas posibles con la vaga creencia de que eso lograría hacer aparecer nuevas pistas o si quiera indicios de qué dirección era la correcta. Un nuevo cuerpo había sido encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la autopista; estaba dispuesto exactamente igual a los demás: a la mitad del camino, cubierto de tierra y polvo, semi-desnudo excepto por la ropa interior, marcas de ataduras en manos, pies y cuello, y si esperaba unas pocas horas por el examen toxicológico y la autopsia, estaba seguro que encontrarían la extraña mezcolanza de químicos utilizados para mantener inconsciente a —en este caso— la mujer y la clara exposición y abuso de sus genitales. Lo que le extrañó y sorprendió de encontrar en esa ocasión fue el alargado y brillante objeto que sobresalía de entre las piernas de Kim Sooyoung.

Kim Sooyoung era el nombre de su nueva víctima, habían logrado identificarla luego de que una madre angustiada llamase a la estación sin importar las veces que los oficiales le hubiesen explicado que no había transcurrido el mínimo de tiempo necesario para iniciar una operación de búsqueda por caso de desaparición. Suerte o ironía.

Regresando la atención a la escena que se le presentaba, el sol caliente le quemaba los hombros y los brazos y los ojos le ardían por el resplandor, lamentó el olvidar sus gafas obscuras. El forense se le acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro, sintió un escalofrío a causa del cambio diminuto e igual de drástico de temperatura.

—Hemos recogido la evidencia y pronto desocuparan el cuerpo, así podré hacer la autopsia.

—Imagino que no será muy diferente a las anteriores.

—Eso creo, pero también hay algo más. —El forense giró el rostro y alzó la mano mostrándole la trasparente bolsa que cargaba. —Esto definitivamente es nuevo.

—¿Crees que encontremos algún rastro?

—Me gusta ser positivo, pero este tipo no es ningún tonto. Él sabe lo que está haciendo. —El forense agachó la cara para protegerse del sol y se encaminó a la ambulancia luego de ver como los paramédicos trasladaban el cuerpo en la camilla; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, le erizó los vellos de la nuca y un nudo se aposentó en la boca de su estómago, obvió las claras ganas de vomitar y salió en dirección a la patrulla.

 

 

 

 

Con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su expresión emblanquecida escuchó atento la explicación del forense. El doctor Kim Jonghyun, un muchacho joven pero sensato, se había iniciado poco más de tres años como médico de la estación, su semblante risueño, alegre, era un contraste obvio a lo crudo de su trabajo, pero no por ello era menos eficiente.

—Las marcas en sus muñecas y sus tobillos son consistentes con las de las víctimas anteriores, también lo son, las marcas de su cuello que coinciden con la teoría de que las asfixia con un alambre, esa es la causa de muerte. —Jonghyun maniobraba con sutileza el cuerpo, mostrando con total claridad a lo que se refería, dando mayor énfasis a su explicación. —También son consistentes las laceraciones en su vagina y en las paredes inferiores, así como los labios internos. —Él no necesitaba rectificar esa información, así que solo asintió y esperó por el resto del reporte. —Sé que está sobredicho que este hombre lo hace de forma ruda, constante, sin detenerse, y asumimos que esa es la forma en la que experimenta su placer. Luego está el hecho de que las asfixia.

—Eso lo hace personal. Quizás se trata de algún sustituto de la personificación que él desea.

—Exacto. —La sonrisa sobreentendida de Jonghyun le descolocó un poco, pero sabe que hay más. —También creímos que a falta de residuos podría tratarse de alguien impotente que y que la asfixia es el modo que encontró para liberarse, dejar una marca permanente en todos. —Él asintió corto, esa misma teoría la habían discutido gracias al cadáver anterior debido a que las marcas en su cuello habían sido más notorias al igual que esa vez. —Pero hoy, los oficiales me trajeron algo interesante. —Jonghyun alzó la bolsa de plástico trasparente conocida por su útil uso en la recolección de evidencia y su mirada desfiguró, no es que fuese un puritano ni mojigato, pero la verdad es que le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca el solo posar la vista en él. —Éste, no tan pequeño amigo lo encontraron muy bien posicionado entre las piernas de la víctima.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su mente le dio una vaga idea a lo que Jonghyun se podría estar refiriendo, pero prefirió esperar las hipótesis del doctor.

—No fue solo colocado para ser encontrado a simple vista. De acuerdo a los resultados de las pruebas, el ignoto utilizó el vibrador en la victima Sooyoung y lo utilizó con agilidad suficiente como para causar un orgasmo. Varios, de hecho.

—¡Qué! —Ese pedazo de información nunca se lo esperó.

—¡Lo sé! —Los ojos del doctor se agrandaron mostrando su sorpresa y su fascinación ante la extrañes del caso. —Este hombre, quien quiera que sea, no está atacando sexualmente a estas personas. —Él dedicó una mirada incrédula. — _Lo sé_. —Se quejó Jonghyun. —A lo que me refiero, es que él tiene en consideración el hecho de que busca que sus víctimas encuentren placer. La verdad es que, me sorprendió encontrar restos de lubricante, y sí, coinciden con las muestras encontradas en la víctima. —Contestó antes de que él pudiera siquiera formular su pregunta, pensamiento de: «Él quería que las encontráramos.» quedó sobredicho. —Te lo digo Yunho, éste no es un hombre común.

Yunho salió de la fría habitación y con los músculos tensos se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe suspirando frustrado. «Esto no tiene ningún sentido.» Se dijo a sí mismo en lo que se dejó caer en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio, desde donde estaba podía ver a su jefe perdido en otra llamada telefónica y bufó rodando los ojos, quizás ellos finalmente lograrían avanzar si el fiscal y los medios les dejasen en paz, pero antes de dejarse perder en el estrés de la burocracia, se concentró en lo que había encontrado e hizo algunas anotaciones. Cuando su jefe estuvo libre, se le acercó con pasos agigantados.

—Dime que tienes algo Jung.

—Jonghyun me ha dicho algunas cosas interesantes sobre esta víctima. —Su jefe lanzó la misma mirada incrédula que él le había dedicado a Jonghyun momentos antes. Ambos hombres se encaminaron hasta la pizarra trasparente donde se encontraban un sinfín de anotaciones e intentos fallidos de relacionar los hechos. —De acuerdo con las dos primeras víctimas, dejamos en claro que se trataba de un violador común, alguien que encontraba a víctimas de bajo riesgo, personas que no serían extrañadas si desaparecían. Una prostituta y un vagabundo. Luego, con la víctima número tres, nos percatamos del paso agigantado en su evolución, ya no se trataban de alguien de bajo riesgo sino caso contrario, una estudiante de universidad quien tenía la costumbre de volver a cada en cada pequeña festividad posible, y con esta, dejamos plantado tanto su firma como su modus operandi: los asfixia porque eso es lo que a él le trae placer al no poder estar con ellos. —Esperó un momento dándole tiempo a su jefe de estar seguro de su tren de pensamiento, el hombre con un movimiento de cabeza le permitió continuar. —Pero con la víctima número cuatro, tenemos un cambio, en esta oportunidad no solo se trató de alcanzar su satisfacción sexual, sino también la de ella.

—¿Qué?

—El ignoto, tuvo la _consideración_ de masturbar a Kim Sooyoung antes de asfixiarla.

— _¿Qué?_

Horas habían pasado ya desde que se había reunido con el equipo sobre las nuevas teorías que debían tomar en consideración de acuerdo a la nueva evidencia encontrada. Al inicio de los alarmantes asesinatos, creyó que se trataba de alguien metódico y con la visión retorcida de justicia, al querer limpiar las calles de la ciudad de aquellas personas inútiles y poco deseadas en la sociedad; eso era algo en lo que había estado seguro hace cuatro semanas, pero luego el muy bastardo tuvo que cambiarle las reglas del juego. Las víctimas no eran cercanas con respecto a los círculos sociales, y estaba claro que no tenía ningún tipo de distinción de género, había asesinado tanto a hombres como mujeres. Ahora su victimología se hacía más complicada, ya no eran ineptos sociales, ahora se trataban de jóvenes mujeres de entre 21 y 30 años quienes tenían un brillante futuro por delante, y a Yunho no le podían quitar el agridulce pensamiento de que, si el hombre seguía por ese rumbo, pasarían apenas días para encontrar un nuevo cuerpo y por alguna razón imaginaba que en aquella oportunidad se trataría de un varón.

El repique de su teléfono le sobresaltó y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su gabardina el aparato, revisó la llamada y sonrió sutil al reconocer el tono.

—Hola, cariño. —Saludó en una respiración y su sonrisa se ensanchó sintiendo los músculos relajarse momentáneos.

— _Yundol_. —Escuchó la voz susurrante de su esposa. —Es tarde ya, ¿vas a volver o te quedarás en la estación? —Exhaló sonoro y contempló el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca, marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Se sintió tentado a permanecer en la estación, pero estaba tan cansado y sus pensamientos parecían solo andar en círculos, por lo que prefirió irse a casa.

—Estaré en casa en unos veinte minutos.

—Entonces te espero despierta.

Cortó la comunicación y se levantó sintiéndose pesado, había hecho todo lo posible por mantener a la prensa a raya, pero sabía que no podían solo tenerlos a todos en la obscuridad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, además con el nuevo hallazgo estaba claro que debían dar una conferencia de prensa para advertir sobre la existencia de ese hombre, aunque solo se tratase de características físicas genéricas.

 

 

 

El repique constante de los flashes y las luces segadoras buscaban engañarle y hacerle perder la cordura y concentración, pero él era mejor que eso. Su voz fuerte y clara se escuchaba gracias a los micrófonos, su expresión seria acompañaba la magnitud de las noticias que expresaba; lamentó la pérdida de las jóvenes y pidió descanso y privacidad para sus familias, tiempo después se enfrascó en dar la explicación más detallada posible de por qué el hombre que estaban buscando era tan peligroso.

—Sufre de delirios en conjunto con su reprimido deseo sexual. Su mente intenta alcanzar su perfecta fantasía en donde busca no solo alcanzar su propia satisfacción, sino que además desea alcanzar la creencia de que sus víctimas sienten misma emoción. En su realidad, las personas a las que secuestra disfrutan de la experiencia tanto como él. —Su garganta se secó y carraspeó apoyándose de podio. —Es de suma importancia que no salgan de sus casas sin compañía, siempre estén grupos de dos o más y estén alertas a cualquier persona que encaje con la siguiente descripción.

Por su parte, él miraba embelesado las imágenes que el televisor le presentaba, las luces constantes de las cámaras fotográficas y el ruido estático de las grabadoras no era suficiente para sacarle de su estupor. Todavía no había logrado sacudir de su mente la decepción y tristeza por su último encuentro, se había concentrado en algunas otras acciones más mundanas que debían ser atendidas a su alrededor y por momentos creyó que jamás encontraría lo que estaba buscando, jamás podría volver a presenciar y disfrutar ese dulce y efímero ápice de felicidad que hace tanto tiempo atrás había creído olvidado, quizás no estaba destinado, quizás solo debería dejarlo pasar, dejarlo en el pasado donde pertenecía, pero luego aquellas imágenes brillantes aparecieron frente a sus ojos y allí lo supo. Supo que tendría una nueva oportunidad.

 

 

 

 

 

Atiborrado de papeleo se encontraba, dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la última víctima, algo que no había estado en sus planes, y por momentos temió que el asesino hubiese entrado en un periodo de descanso; si eso era lo que sucedía, conectar los posibles próximos encuentros y víctimas sería cada vez más complicado. Bufó enojado consigo mismo y con el misterioso asesino, nada sobre ese hombre había resultado como se lo había imaginado en el principio y eso solo le llevaba a un camino de frustración y auto-odio ante su propia incompetencia.

La risa burbujeante de sus hijas se escuchó en la otra habitación y él no pudo evitar sonreír, ladeó el rostro en un gesto que hubiese causado risas en las pequeñas y guardó las carpetas en los cajones del escritorio, había prometido a su esposa el permanecer en casa aquella semana que su jefe le había dado como descanso por el arduo trabajo y no quería que por ningún motivo sus hijas encontrasen nada que pudiese alarmarlas y marcarles el resto de sus vidas de pesadillas y malos sueños.

Manos pequeñas y traviesas se escurrieron por su espalda y él arqueó la espalda tratando inútilmente de escapar del ataque no tan sorpresa, ambas niñas quedaron a cada lado y hundieron sus diminutos dedos en el retazo de tela que se les presentaba y eran capaces de obtener.

—¡Papá! ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Prometiste llevarnos al parque, a los columpios. —Sus hijas aclamaron por su atención y él se las dio. Las rodeó con sus brazos y dejó besos sonoros en cada una de las sonrosadas mejillas, su esposa no tardó en aparecer también.

—El almuerzo está listo. —La familia entera se encaminó a la cocina y compartieron un placentero almuerzo luego de discutir la posibilidad de helado y unas galletas después de la cena y un bien merecido viaje al parque.

 

 

 

 

 

Recibió una llamada urgente de la estación, parecía que su jefe necesitaba de su atención ya que, al parecer, habían hecho un importante avance con la investigación. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla después de que la mujer le despidiera entre susurros adormilado que tuviese cuidado y que le amaba, Yunho no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se cruzase en su expresión.

Yunho era un joven detective de unos 28 años, llevaba más de cinco trabajando en la estación bajo las ordenes de su jefe, juntos habían resuelto innumerables casos a lo largo las diferentes intercepciones de la ciudad sin importar que tan peligroso fuese. En su carrera había aceptado numerosos golpes y heridas, no solo de balas, algunas habían quedado marcadas de por vida en su consciencia y en los pliegues de su piel y muy a pesar de las lágrimas lastimosas y molestas que su esposa pudiera dedicarle, jamás le pidió que se alejase de aquella profesión puesto que sabía que eso era lo que le apasionaba y lo que imaginaba haciendo por mucho tiempo.

La llegada de las niñas fue sorpresiva pero no menos aceptada. Todavía era capaz de recordar los primeros años de llantos y demasiados pañales sucios para su gusto, pero él no cambiaría absolutamente nada de su vida; el despertar sabiendo que tenía a su lado a una encantadora mujer que le entendía y le comprendía, y una maravillosa familia llena de amor y cariño era algo por lo que se esforzaba tener un desempeño eficiente en el trabajo. Él quería que sus hijas tuviesen un lugar seguro en el que vivir y él haría todo lo posible por prevalecerlo.

Había entrado en el caso de este asesino en serie por mera oportunidad. Él se encontraba a punto de volver a casa cuando la luz encendida en la oficina de su jefe le hizo detenerse y asegurarse de que el hombre se encontraba bien, su jefe tenía la costumbre de sobrecargarse de trabajo y eso le había dejado, en distintas ocasiones, con visitas al hospital. Encontró al hombro observando pensante un par de fotografías y la autopsia realizada por el forense.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? —La voz de Yunho resonó en la estancia y el hombre alzó el rostro algo sorprendido, asumía que ya todos debían haberse ido a casa.

—Sí, muchacho. No te preocupes. —Lanzó una sonrisa cordial llena de cansancio y Yunho quedó sentado frente a él sin invitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cruzó las manos frente a sí. El hombre descansó la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y respiró agotado.

—No me gusta nada de esto. —Yunho con una mano pidió permiso para contemplar los archivos que mantenían al hombre atento a tan altas horas. Estudió las fotografías con recelo y se detuvo unos buenos diez minutos en el reporte del forense, no porque le fuese difícil entenderlo, su mente comenzó a idear teorías sobre el cómo y el por qué. Después de esa noche cuando un nuevo cuerpo fue encontrado, el mismo Yunho fue quien le pidió a su jefe que le permitiese ser parte de la investigación.

Llegó a la estación, alejó el sueño de sus ojos y apagó el motor de su auto, descansó las manos sobre el volante, quitó los seguros y revisó su reflejo en el retrovisor. Escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse y bostezó creyendo que se trataba de su jefe, él no se encontrada del todo despierto en su totalidad. Lo que le recibió fue el brillante reflejo de un arma siendo apuntada a su cabeza.

—Conduce. —El sutil y níveo pedido que escuchó en una voz melodiosa no guardaba relación con la seriedad del comando, Yunho afianzó el agarre que tenía del volante y sus manos sudaron frío, el metal contra su cabello le espabiló alejando el sueño de él por completo y a su cuerpo trémulo le costó obedecer. —Por favor.

Condujo hasta las salidas de la ciudad, perdiéndose en la amplia autopista. Pasaron de largo y sin mucha complicación el lugar exacto donde Yunho sabía el asesino abandonaba a las víctimas para deshacerse de ellas, pero el extraño que le amenazaba desde la seguridad del asiento trasero ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, actuaba como si no le importase, como si aquella situación no fuese más que un simple y cotidiano paseo en auto.

Escaneó la presencia a sus espaldas en una acción diminuta, no queriendo llamar la atención, los flashes de luz de los faroles de la autopista no le ayudaban demasiado, pero él no iba a solo rendirse. Escuchó un suspiro y sus manos tiritaron contra el volante en un movimiento involuntario, su cabeza se llenaba de miles de hipótesis y teorías sobre qué era lo que ese hombre quería y lo más importante quién era, porque Yunho estaba más que seguro que ese era a quien él había estado buscando desde hace meses, la llamada de su jefe había sido una simple excusa para tener su atención. «Y vaya que si la tenía.»

—Detente. —Yunho obedeció y detuvo el auto a un lado de la autopista, el lugar se encontraba desierto. Con un agarre fuerte del volante y el motor encendido, Yunho sintió un doloroso golpe en su cabeza, con lo que estaba seguro era, el reverso del arma.

 

 

 

 

 

Para cuando despertó Yunho se sorprendió de encontrarse en una habitación amueblada, no tenía grandes lujos y no era demasiado amplia; de hecho, si comparaba las dimensiones podría jurar que tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el baño del primer apartamento que rentó cuando recién se había mudado a la ciudad. Sus ojos tomaron con detalle sus alrededores, la cama en la que se encontraba era individual, las sábanas olían a detergente de lavanda; una silla al lado de la cama con una bandeja de madera, arrugó el entrecejo por el objeto y sopesó la idea de utilizarlo como arma o como escudo. Las paredes blancas y desnudas carecían de ventanas y lo único que sobresalía cerca del techo eran las rejillas metálicas del sistema de ventilación. Contempló sus pies libres de ataduras y se sentó cruzando las piernas, sus brazos si estaban atados a la cabecera de la cama, inspeccionó el nudo, desde el precario espacio que obtenía si tensaba los músculos y hacía algo de fuerza; sabía que era alguien que no estaba jugando ni se descuidaba de pequeñeces, un nudo muy elaborado y meticuloso.

El sorpresivo silbido que llenó la habitación le tomó desprevenido y viró la cabeza a ambos lados para ver de dónde provenía, su entrecejo se arrugó luego de percatarse como la habitación se llenaba de humo trasparente y él hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no aspirarlo, pero al final fue inminente el hecho de que cayó inconsciente.

Con la máscara antigases cubriendo su rostro, esperó tranquilo a que el humo se disipase y en un movimiento fluido de su muñeca abrió la puerta dándose paso a la reducida habitación. Parpadeó veces seguidas en un ingenuo intento de distinguir con mayor facilidad la silueta de la figura que descansaba en la cama y por momentos se sintió impaciente, arrugó la tela de su pantalón y alzó los talones balanceándose despacio contando los segundos restantes para poder tener una visión más nítida.

Se acercó en cortos pasos al filo de la cama y su respiración se cortó al contemplar por segunda vez y en mejor cercanía la presencia del hombre. Su mano alejó mechones rebeldes de su rostro y los dejó descansar detrás de la oreja del detective; se agachó obviando la existencia de la silla cerca de la cama y aligeró el nudo que mantenía al hombre en su sitio. Dedicó una fugaz mirada al reloj y luego de contemplar el paso de dos minutos enteros se quitó la máscara; hizo caso omiso de su cabello despeinado, quedó de cuclillas frente al hombre y una amplia sonrisa, que dio paso a una hilera de dientes blancos, se pintó en su rostro con tal fuerza que, por escasos momentos, sus ojos se volvieron desiguales.

 

 

 

 

 

El mundo giraba a su alrededor, el mareo que atacaba su cabeza era suficiente para provocarle náuseas y él mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar que eso sucediera, su cabeza ladeó por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que pudiera enfocarse con propiedad, lo primero que notó fue el cambio de sus alrededores; ya no se encontraba en la diminuta habitación, no, ahora estaba en un espacio más amplio, aunque sin un bombillo que le iluminase no podía estar demasiado seguro. Sudor bañaba su espalda y parte de su pecho, el cambio de temperatura fue claro y se preguntó si solo sería la habitación o parte de algún efecto secundario de los químicos con los que había sido drogado. Le costó darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

—Hola, Yunho. —Un temblor le sacudió la espalda y el se removió en su asiento cayendo en cuenta que ahora se encontraba no solo maniatado sino también sus piernas habían perdido la movilidad.

—¿Quién eres? —No reconoció su voz rasposa y adormecida. Y no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Qué quieres? —El hombre a sus espaldas se movió, podía escuchar el resonar de sus pasos, pero era estresante el no poder ver nada.

—Eso pronto lo sabrás. —El tono mimado que recibió le hizo sentirse incómodo, él esperaba y se imaginaba a alguien de total agresividad y que su posesiva necesidad de tomar el control fuese tan palpable como intangible, pero lo que recibió era completamente diferente. Su actitud era cuidadosa y metódica como habían previsto, pero más allá de ello, no lograba reconocer ninguno de los otros signos de conducta que había trabajado arduamente en armar; los pasos cesaron y Yunho contuvo la respiración, una sutil caricia llegó a su cabello y un peso incómodo e inexplicable se formó en su estómago, a él no le gustaba nada de eso.

Una puerta se abrió y Yunho tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerza cegadora de la luz, lastimaba sus ojos; contempló momentáneamente fascinado la figura obscurecida que se presentaba en el umbral, piernas largas casi infinitas y cabello corto fue lo que pudo diferenciar antes de que la estancia quedase en completa obscuridad.

 

 

 

 

 

Boa se despertó gracias a la alarma justo a las seis y media de la mañana, estiró el brazo y la apagó de un golpe, tanteó el lado contrario de la cama al que dormía y un quejido silencioso llegó a su garganta al percatarse de lo frío y solo que se encontraba, la vaga memoria de Yunho despidiéndose de ella a la mitad de la noche le hizo suspirar y sin mucho pensar en ello se levantó hacia el baño para empezar su día.

Las mañanas siempre eran un campo de batalla cuando se tenía un par de hijas tan hiperactivas y dormilonas como las de ella, Boa constantemente luchaba por lograr que tuviesen un horario recurrente para dormir y que la hora de ir a la escuela fuese más llevadera, pero eso parecía solo funcionar en sus sueños. Mientras su hija mayor se entretenía en el baño con su cepillo de diente, la más pequeña apenas y se había separado de las sábanas; cuando por fin ambas se encontraban vestidas y peinadas entonces empezaba la batalla campal sobre el desayuno, normalmente era Yunho quien se ocupaba de esa tarea mañanera pero evidente era que por cuestiones de trabajo ella tendría que arreglárselas sola.

—¿Dónde está papá? —Su hija mayor preguntó dando una mirada al espacio vacío que era la silla de su padre.

—Tuvo que salir en la noche por trabajo. —El rostro de ambas pequeñas cayeron en un puchero triste.

—Quería que papá me llevara a la escuela.

—Lo sé cariño, pero lo más seguro es que él puedo pasar por ustedes a la salida.

—¿Lo prometes? —Las miradas encendidas y esperanzadas de sus hijas le hicieron sonreír y sentirse algo nerviosa, ella no sabía que tan ocupado estaría Yunho en la oficina. Boa había visto las noticias y la verdad es que era algo desalentador, aunque Yunho nunca compartía esa parte del trabajo con ella.

Y por eso era que ella se vio desviando su rutina unos momentos para dirigirse a las oficinas de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl, específicamente al departamento en el que trabajaba su esposo. El guardia de seguridad le sonrió y le dejó pasar sin mucho problema, todos ya estaban familiarizados con ella y su relación con Yunho, de hecho, varios de los detectives amigos de Yunho habían asistido a su boda. Se sintió un poco perdida al no tener a Yunho para dirigirle en la dirección correcta entre el pequeño caos que representaba la estación, sonrió aliviada al reconocer una cara familiar.

—Kyuhyun. —Saludó con una leve reverencia. El chico en cuestión la miro confundido, algo que ella no entendió.

—Boa.

—¿Dónde está Yunho? No logro verle por ningún lado. —Giró el rostro buscando tontamente la silueta de su esposo, pero una vez más, nada encontró.

—Boa, Yunho no se presentó a trabajar esta mañana. —Boa arrugó el entrecejo confundida.

—Eso no puede ser. Yunho recibió una llamada anoche, su jefe quería hablar con él sobre un caso en el que están trabajando. —El cambio en el color del rostro de Kyuhyun fue todo lo que Boa necesitó para entender la situación. —Kyuhyun, ¿dónde está Yunho?

Kyuhyun le tomó de la mano y con prisa le llevó hasta la oficina del jefe.

—Jefe, tenemos un problema.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Las caras sombrías de los detectives y miembros de la policía eran acordes a los constantes sollozos que se escuchaban dentro de la oficina del jefe de departamento, ellos no tenían que ver nada para ser capaces de discernir la situación tensa que se desenvolvía dentro de aquellas paredes. Boa se había pasado por el departamento a media mañana y desde entonces no se había alejado de donde estaba, había contactado por teléfono a su cuñada para que fuese a recoger a las niñas al colegio sin entrar en demasiado detalle la razón por la cual ni ella ni Yunho podían hacerlo aquella tarde; lo bueno del asunto era que no se trataba realmente una situación extraña, por lo que Jihye jamás sospecharía que algo realmente malo había sucedido.

El jefe dejó descansar una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, Boa no dejaba de removerse en su sitio, sus hombros demostraban la angustia que sentía y la puerta se abrió dando paso a uno de sus subordinados, Kyuhyun.

—Jefe. Debe venir a la sala de conferencias un momento. —El aspecto demacrado de Kyuhyun hizo que su interior se contrajera con desagrado, a él de verdad no le gustaba nada de eso y temía genuino por la seguridad de Yunho, si en realidad se trataba de lo que él creía que podía tratarse. Siguió al muchacho con paso silencioso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado, no quiso preguntar qué había sucedido ahora estando aun cerca de la mujer, él prefería discutir el tema estando fuera del alcance de la inestable Boa.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias su expresión se redujo a rectitud y sus manos sufrieron espasmos de nerviosismo poco característicos. En la mesa central había un paquete, sencillo, de envoltura marrón clara, nada voluminoso ni llamativo; tenía solo una etiqueta de la correspondencia con la dirección exacta de la oficina de policías, específicamente su departamento más no estaba dirigido a nadie en particular. La caja estaba abierta, los clásicos sellos del correo habían sido rotos y él se acercó lo suficiente como para mirar en su interior: recortes de periódicos carentes de sentido y una cinta negra de VHS.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó por fin a nadie en particular y el silencio sepulcral que le siguió le llenó de amargura. —¿Qué es esto? —Repitió serio y los detectives conocían ese tono demandante, pero todos estaban demasiado apenados, avergonzados como para responderle, ¿por qué?

—Esto estaba dentro de la caja jefe. —Kyuhyun le acercó un papel y él lo inspeccionó despacio. Se trataba de un común papel blanco tipo carta, tamaño A4, le dio vuelta y pudo contemplar las frases frescas escritas en todo el centro, parecían hechas en una máquina de escribir y no por medio de computadora, pero no estaría seguro hasta después de llevarlo al laboratorio. Era una advertencia.

  _Tick- tock. Voy a explotar._

 ¿Eso que significaba?

—Hay más. —Kyuhyun le hizo entrega de otro pedazo de papel con las mismas características, solo que en esa ocasión había una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer, instrucciones de como proseguir. Un mal presentimiento subió por su estómago y se le clavó en el vientre, sudor frío viajó por su espalda manchándole la camisa y el aire acondicionado de la habitación le hizo temblar.

Cerraron la puerta con seguro, bajaron las cortinas y apagaron casi todas las luces de la habitación, tan solo el bombillo frente al televisor quedó encendido, justo como lo especificaba la nota. Uno de los detectives tomó la cinta y programó el televisor en el canal correcto, activó _play_ y escarcha y ruido llenaron la estancia, el sonido ensordecedor le obligó a taparse los oídos y con prisa buscaron el control remoto para nivelarlo; la pantalla se obscureció y en menos de un parpadeo todos fueron testigo de una escena asombrosa, sorprendente y perturbadora.

El acercamiento de la cámara les confundió por momentos, no lograban reconocer con exactitud lo que veían hasta que una voz melodiosa y susurrante, cuidada se escuchó con claridad.

 —Sonríe a la cámara Yunho. —Petrificados de miedo e impresión quedaron y sus ojos salieron de sus orbes al tiempo que el ángulo de la toma cambiaba para dejarles una mejor visión. En el medio de una habitación llena de sombras podían ver a Yunho, estaba atado a una silla de manos y pies, tenía los ojos vendados y amordazado; su cabello sucio, lleno de sudor se pegaba a su frente, las marcas en su cuello resaltaban en la piel blanca. Él sintió ganas de vomitar.  Yunho arqueó la espalda y sus caderas se sacudieron, sus gritos llegaban ahogados y saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Qué es eso? —Uno de los muchachos preguntó al aire en un quejido y a él le costó entender a lo que el muchacho se refería, su cabeza estaba atiborrada de tumulto de emociones nada positivas en las que predominaban la ira y la impotencia. Un zumbido desconocido alcanzó sus oídos y cuestionó si eso era a lo que el detective se preguntaba, y lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos lograba divisar la fuente de dicho sonido.

—Tick- tock, voy a explotar. —La misma voz se escuchó y su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer las palabras, eran las mismas en la nota y lo más seguro era que, el secuestrador les hubiese mandado dicha cinta como prueba al significado de sus palabras. Una silueta negra apareció frente a la cámara, era lo suficientemente alta como para opacar la figura de Yunho y con ojos asustados e impresionados tomaron en total atención la escena que se desempeñó. Posando ambas manos a la altura de las caderas de Yunho, el extraño tiró de su ropa; la piel de su vientre quedó al descubierto, Yunho gritó y se removió enardecido, pero nada detenía las acciones de su captor. El extraño ladeó el rostro en un gesto aniñado y lleno de atención, alzó una mano y acarició el cabello del detective con un aire disonante a sus acciones más el toque duró poco, posando ambas manos sobre las piernas de Yunho, tiró de la prenda con fuerza arrancando consigo la ropa interior dejando que ambas prendas quedasen olvidadas en los tobillos de Yunho. En la habitación se oyó una exhalación.

Alta y furiosa se apreciaba la hombría de Yunho, enrojecida y de la cual se podía apreciar gotas de blanco traslucido pre-seminal. El extraño accionó un pequeño control que descansaba en la seguridad del bolsillo de su pantalón y Yunho se quejó, su respiración se aceleró y se volvió inestable, acalambrados escalofríos navegaron por toda su columna y su cuerpo se contrajo por completo, calor líquido viajó por sus entrañas y los espasmódicos latidos en su interior le hicieron ver negro, absoluta obscuridad aun debajo de sus pestañas y ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se descargó de toda tensión y con su simiente disparado manchó su estómago, el extraño dejó su mano sobre la coronilla del detective y le dedicó una caricia mimosa.

—Buen chico. —La imagen se perdió.

 

 

 

Se despertó sintiéndose pesado, pero con la mente ligera, a sus brazos y piernas le costaron recuperar la movilidad y apenas sintió un sutil cosquilleo a la altura de su rodilla, Yunho contrajo las piernas hundiéndose con la intención de hacerse ovillo. Una fuerte mano rodeó su tobillo y le regresó a su posición original.

—No te muevas o te vas a lastimar. —Quiso bufar ante las palabras elegidas y el tono preocupado en el que fueron dichas. —Necesito revisarte. —Yunho se tensó por completo y pataleó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el desconocido se coló con facilidad entre sus piernas y con su peso le mantuvo quieto, ambas manos se posaron en sus muslos y las uñas se le clavaron lo suficiente como para escocer. —No voy a lastimarte. —Yunho forcejeó otro poco luego de escucharle, ¿quién demonios se creía que era? Yunho no era estúpido y tomando en cuenta las actitudes anteriores del hombre, sabía a la perfección que lo que decía era una completa mentira. Una cachetada le dejó en su sitio sorprendido y con los ojos vendados todavía su oído pudo captar el diminuto suspiro resignado de su secuestrador. —Tengo que limpiarte y darte de comer, ¿te vas a comportar? —No recibió respuesta. Otro golpe en su cara aún más doloroso llegó. —Te hice una pregunta, Yunho. —Y allí estaba el tono de comando, la necesidad del hombre de sentirse en control de toda la situación finalmente se estaba mostrando. —Si te comportas, te quitaré la venda de los ojos. «Patrañas.» —Se repitió el castigo nuevamente al no obtener respuesta. —¿Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero lastimarte? —El extraño susurró a la altura de su oreja y él alejó el rostro asqueado después de sentir un casto beso húmedo en su mejilla lastimada.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso no importa. —La calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo del extraño se alejó dejándole solo en la fría habitación, la puerta sonó y sintió como pasaba el seguro. «Si importa. Claro que importa.»

El silencio les acompañó por unos buenos veinte minutos, Yunho no sabía si el hombre todavía permanecía en la habitación, no le había oído salir, pero tampoco le había oído entrar y el reconocerlo era exasperante. El sentirse perdido y a merced de un demente era completamente exasperante, todo su entrenamiento en la academia y sus lecciones de _hapkido_ se veían reducidas a nada. Relajó los músculos de las piernas y de cuenta nueva se hizo ovillo ante la fantasmal caricia sobre su tobillo, había algo extraño, diferente en la sensación que le llegaba en ese momento a cuando había estado sentado en la habitación contigua; creía debía serlo ya que él no recordaba en absoluto cuando fue trasladado y no tenía la consciencia suficiente como para descifrar cuantas habitaciones había, donde sea que fuese el lugar donde estaba. En una repetida acción regresó sus piernas a su posición inicial y allí estaba de nuevo, un sutil toque, el mero roce a su piel y eso fue suficiente para darle a entender lo que le parecía diferente. Antes había entendido que, quien sea que le estaba haciendo eso, era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para cubrir su rastro al usar guantes de látex y ahora reconocía la sensación que difería; ahora él podía sentir el contacto directo de piel contra la suya misma y no el frío material. El extraño se volvía más audaz.

—¿Qué quieres? —Aún con los nervios a flor de piel su voz no daba pie a nada, tranquila y serena intentaba mantenerse en control de su cuerpo y sus reacciones para no darle al ignoto ningún tipo de satisfacción.

—Ya te lo dije. Necesito limpiarte y darte de comer.

—¿Me quitarás la venda de los ojos?

—Solo si te comportas. —Quiso preguntar a lo que se refería con “comportar”, más optó por permanecer callado y solo asentir con vigor. Escuchó al hombre moverse por la habitación, una puerta se abrió y el chorro de una regadera le alcanzó. —Arriba, Yunho. —Ordenó sin liberarle las manos y él solo quedó inmóvil. —Yunho. —Su nombre alargado y en advertencia le crispó, su rostro se torció en una mueca, pero permaneció en silencio. —Voy a golpearte ahora Yunho. «Que considerado.» Pensó para sus adentros luego de que el golpe llegase seguido de la advertencia. —Ahora arriba o te golpearé más fuerte. —Obedeció a duras penas y perdió sentido de las manos, imaginó deberían estar pálidas por la falta de circulación, sentado sintió al hombre maniobrar con sus brazos y los dejó fuertemente asegurados tras su espalda; con una mano en su cabello le enderezó el cuello y le hizo caminar.

Trastabilló al filo de una bañera y salpicó agua, estaba tibia. Las órdenes del extraño eran cortas y sencillas de seguir aun sin poder distinguir ni siquiera su propia mano, oía las acciones apresuradas a su alrededor y se hacía una imagen mental de cómo se vería la situación. Lavó su cabello con atención, la espuma escurría por los costados de su rostro y, por momentos, agradeció estar vendado al no sentir ardor. «¿Qué estás diciendo?» Una esponja áspera se ocupó de brazos, cuello, hombros y su pecho, maniobraron todavía más al dejarlas frente a él y cerró las piernas extrañamente consciente de su desnudez, el hombre no había tenía ningún tipo de cambio en su tarea de limpiarle, como si su mente solo se ocupase de ella y no tuviera impulsos momentáneos; Yunho no creía que fuese a durar demasiado, él sabía las actitudes de ese hombre aun cuando no lo hubiese visto, para Yunho era suficiente lo que había presenciado a través de sus víctimas. La ducha pasó sin mayor acontecimiento, aunque no pudo evitar el estremecimiento disgustado que sintió cuando el extraño deslizó las manos entre sus piernas y la indignación ante las actitudes delicadas, sutiles, parecía revisar con precisión médica el estado de su cuerpo y eso era embarazoso.

Envuelto en una toalla que a duras penas permanecía en su sitio, regresaron a la habitación.

—¿Comerás por ti mismo o tendré que alimentarte? —Yunho ladeó el rostro, la pregunta le descolocó, había asumido por lo antes sucedido que el ignoto desistiría de la idea de liberarle de las vendas y ataduras.

—Comeré yo solo.

—Entonces compórtate. —El susurro grave y enardecido le hizo tragar en seco. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido secuestrado, pero tenía en claro que debía hacer todo lo posible para mantenerse en el lado positivo de su secuestrador, así permanecería con vida y encontraría el momento perfecto para atacar. El entrar y salir de la habitación era el único sonido constante y se vio reconociéndolo con facilidad; la bandeja quedó a su lado y las ataduras en sus manos finalmente fueron deshechas, su primer instinto fue aliviar el dolor de la zona afectada al acercarlas a su pecho, lo siguiente que sintió fue el peso que se alejaba de su rostro y dejaba sus ojos libres. Con los brazos agradecidos de aligerar la tensión a cada lado de su cuerpo, comida humeante a pocos pasos de distancia —solo debía estirar una mano—, parpadeó y arrugó el entrecejo a causa de la luz, no era demasiada pero luego de permanecer en tinieblas, los diminutos rayos le lastimaban; borroso veía todo y escuchó la sutil risa entrecortada y divertida del hombre, para cuando logró enfocarse por completo y reconocer la figura que tenía enfrente y pupilas se dilataron y su boca se abrió de sorpresa incontenible.

Él conocía a esa persona.

—¿Changmin? —Preguntó en una respiración.

Yunho apenas si entraba a la unidad, recién graduado de la academia y gracias al trabajo arduo había alcanzado un buen punto de inicio, con visión y dedicación en un par de años sería ascendido y podría comenzar a hacer de su nombre algo respetable. Algunas de las situaciones dentro de la policía eran variables y casi inesperadas en sus primeros encuentros; podría haber una orden de cateo por posible manejo y venta de drogas, así como ayudar en la persecución de unos ladrones armados que habían decidido atacar el banco central, pero lo que más Yunho pudo observar y sentirse frustrado por ello eran las llamadas inútiles por posible prostitución.

Niñas y algunos niños de todas las edades con identificaciones falsas exponían su vida al peligro a falta de un trabajo _decente_ con el que sobrevivir, había una gran avenida conocida por sus locales, bares y demás sitios de entretenimiento que a duras penas pasaban los niveles mínimos de salubridad; Yunho y su pareja, Kyuhyun, atendieron el llamado de una vecina preocupada por los constantes gritos y ruidos que podía escuchar al otro lado de la pared, la mujer no quiso especificar la ocupación de quienes eran dueños del departamento contiguo pero dada la zona y su fama, no era demasiado difícil imaginárselo.

Shim Taeyeon era el nombre de la mujer que a regañadientes se asomó por una diminuta rendija en lo que exigía identificación de los oficiales, después de estar conforme con las placas, descorrió el seguro y abrió la puerta por completo dejando su cuerpo como barrera, ambos oficiales hablaron con la mujer. El cabello desarreglado, el maquillaje descorrido a la altura de los ojos y restos de labial en la comisura de sus labios; una bata de baño abierta en el pecho dejando ver escote y una expresión llena de desdén, Yunho imaginó que Taeyeon les cerraría la puerta en la cara hastiada de sus preguntas inútiles en lo que evitaban verle al rostro e inspeccionaban con ojo analítico la estancia. La presencia de un pequeño y delgado niño no mayor de diez años que se divisaba en el umbral de la cocina le hizo sonreír y sentirse moralmente atado.

Las marcas en sus manos y pies no eran fáciles de ocultar, ni mucho menos la piel rojiza de su cuello, pero ellos no tenían evidencia sustancial más que una figura escondida y una mujer que al ver como el oficial escrudiñaba a su hijo, cambió su actitud en modo mamá oso y allí les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Meses después Taeyeon fue finalmente arrestada pero no por lo que Yunho temía, la habían encontrado en un estacionamiento cerca de una tienda de veinticuatro horas haciendo vagos intentos de comprar cocaína. Allanaron su departamento y lo que encontraron les escandalizó. El pequeño, que luego de horas críticas en el hospital, les hizo saber su nombre, se encontraba atado a la cabecera de la cama de manos y pies y un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar.

—¿Me conoces? —Con la espalda erguida, los músculos tensos y el rostro envuelto en curiosidad y confusión, Changmin se acercó a Yunho. Sus grandes ojos de niño se enmarcaban con cruda emoción, sus afiladas mejillas daban paso a un par de labios enfurruñados en un puchero. —¿Sabes quién soy?

Yunho parpadeó aturdido, confundido y sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Imágenes grotescas llenaban su cabeza en lo que su mente le llevaba de regreso a los detallados informes y reportes sobre Changmin y su estadía en el hospital. Horas de terapia y la aguda visión de los Servicios Sociales del estado habían sido de gran ayuda. Su madre, Shim Taeyeon, había sido una prostituta con adicción a la cocaína, y como todo adicto hacía lo inimaginable por conseguir la dosis necesaria para su ansiedad; al comienzo se había tratado de puramente su cuerpo, hombres sin respeto alguno por su integridad que tiraban billetes al suelo y ella los reunía con ahínco. Cuando eso no fue suficiente y que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse a alguien con gustos _peculiares_ , ya no era la fuente de placer, sino su hijo.

Al inicio se había negado rotundamente a que los hombres le pusieran una mano encima a su preciado pequeño, pero cuando dichos hombres comenzaron a hacer ofertas escandalosas bajo la promesa de altos montos de dinero, la mujer tuvo que reconsiderarlo y así fue como a la tierna edad de doce Changmin se vio envuelto en unas obscuras sesiones de sexo por el deleite de otros. Taeyeon se negaba rotundamente a dejar que esos hombres ensuciaran a su precioso hijo, puesto que ella era la única digna de mostrarle afecto.

—Sí. Sé quién eres.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó. —Perfecto. —Y Changmin sonrió con una dulzura aterradora que hizo a Yunho sentirse pequeño, diminuto y perdido, completamente perdido. ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Desde la última conversación Changmin no se había aparecido por la habitación en horas, anteriormente podía sentir la presencia del muchacho aun debajo de la venda en sus ojos, pero ahora se encontraba absolutamente solo y era estresante. Él debía encontrar la manera de escapar, no había otra opción, él reconocer a Changmin le dejaban una sola opción al muchacho y esa era su inevitable muerte, Yunho no deseaba morir. Su estómago rugió de hambre y sus pies se congelaron de frio, pero Changmin jamás apareció.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho estaba tentado a destruir la habitación a su alrededor, la puerta cerrada y sin ventanas no había mucho con lo que ocuparse, gritó, golpeó y rasgó toda superficie a la que sus manos tuvieron contacto, pero era inútil; pasaba horas dormido y el resto contemplaba el techo desesperado. Atormentado de recuerdos y deseos fallidos, demasiados “que tal si” inundaban su cerebro y le enloquecían, le hacían perder el control. ¿Qué tal si él hubiese hecho mejor su trabajo? ¿Qué tal si él hubiese prestado mejor atención? ¿Qué tal si hubiese salvado a Changmin antes de que todo sucediese? ¿Qué tal si él hubiese hecho algo al respecto la primera vez que posó la atención en el niño? Quizás si él hubiese prestado atención, nada de eso estuviese pasando ahora.

Changmin miraba con atención el balancear de Yunho por toda la habitación a través de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas, suspiró cansado y restregó las manos contra su rostro, Yunho decía conocerle, pero entonces, ¿por qué él no lograba recordarlo? Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, eso lo hacía todavía más perfecto.

Sus manos cosquilleaban de ansiedad ante las posibilidades, su corazón palpitaba con emoción contra sus costillas y mordisqueaba su labio inferior impaciente, él quería lograr tantas cosas, pero todavía no era el momento perfecto, todavía no; Yunho se resistía al igual que todos aquellos que primero llegaron a sus manos, pero sabía que con la presión y dedicación suficiente lograría adecuarlo, lograr que se comportase y allí él podía ser feliz.

Dio la vuelta y se quitó la ropa dejándola desperdigada en el suelo, a su paso. Abrió la regadera y reguló la temperatura, ni muy fría ni demasiado caliente, tibia y agradable. Su hombría media despierta reaccionó ante la idea de todas las posibilidades, de compartir lo que él deseaba y más con alguien que le conocía, eso era lo que más deseaba, eso era lo que buscaba. Volver a tener en la punta de los dedos la alegría y euforia, recuerdos de los encuentros programados y a la vez sorpresivos en los que su cuerpo y mente se derretían en favor de su madre le nublaron razón y sus caderas comenzaron su vaivén esporádico; el aire caliente, los toques cálidos, los susurros a medio entender en sus oídos y los sucios comentarios que le avergonzaban y le endurecían, todo volvía a su mente y su cuerpo era preso de lujuria y placer inexplicable, se corrió con fuerza tal que su cabeza golpeó contra los azulejos de la pared y ahogó un quejido de dolor al tiempo que limpiaba sus manos con ayuda de su lengua y saboreaba lo amargo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las luces fallaron y el humo que provenía de las rendijas se esparció una vez más.

Yunho esperó estar sentado y maniatado a la silla, pero caso contrario, estaba acostado en la cama que ocupaba ya desde hacía tiempo, aunque sus muñecas volvieron a sentirse restringidas, pero lo que le alarmó fue el peso que sintió acoplarse en su regazo. La obscuridad reinaba y por momentos dudó de su sanidad, ¿estaban sus ojos vendados o no? Más lo que le llamó la atención no fue otra cosa que el par de manos que deambulaban tranquilas por sus brazos y hombros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y aguantó la respiración al sentir un fuerte agarre acoplarse en su garganta, la respiración acompasada de Changmin la sintió sobre su rostro y una lengua tímida le saboreó los labios y el mentón; oyó un suspiro ensoñado y tembló cuando caderas contrarias hicieron contacto con las propias. «No. No. No puede estar pasando.»

Changmin se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta con una facilidad alarmante y el sorpresivo frío chocó contra su pecho, sintió a Changmin recorrerle el pecho, las palmas contra sus pectorales y sus pezones respondieron, Yunho gruñó y se removió incómodo; las uñas de Changmin se clavaron en su estómago haciendo jadear de dolor y sus caderas se alzaron, restregándose contra Changmin. El muchacho se aprovechó de él al descubrir la sensibilidad de Yunho y atacó los ennegrecidos botones con las manos, los hizo girar entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos con fuerza; Yunho lloró y se agitó indignado, no importaba cuantas veces gritase en los confines de su cabeza lo erróneo que era toda aquella situación, lo moralmente incorrecto y aun así el respondía con naturalidad haciéndole sentir avergonzado, Yunho no podía detenerse.

Changmin se inclinó y cambió de táctica, ahora no eran sus manos quienes abusaban de la piel sensible sino su boca, mordía con fuerza arrancando alaridos del detective y sonrió para sí cuando las caderas de Yunho respondieron a sus toques y su espalda baja tuvo contacto con la creciente erección que se escondía entre la ropa. Lágrimas desesperanzadas llenaron las pestañas de Yunho y su boca se llenó de saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, cada vez sentía menos las muñecas por culpa de la fuerza que ejercía al tratar de liberarse; sus pantalones se vinieron abajo en un ágil movimiento de Changmin. Desesperado, Yunho intentaba encontrar una manera de detenerle.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó agitado, le costaba respirar. Changmin detuvo su actuar unos segundos antes de quedar a la altura del oído del detective.

—Quiero sentirte en el paladar, ahogarme por tenerte profundo en la garganta, que te vengas en mi boca. Dejarte tan duro que te duela y que te quedes tan adentro que no me pueda mover por varias horas. Eso es lo que quiero Yunho. —Yunho sudó frío ante las palabras de Changmin y se ahogó con su propia saliva al sentir como era devorado por la boca ágil del muchacho. Changmin le recorría con la lengua, le sentía y hacía la presión necesaria, bombeada con rapidez y se alejaba milímetros para rodearle entre el pulgar y el índice. Se detuvo cuando Yunho arqueó la espalda y sus pies viajaron por las sábanas de la cama desesperado, contempló con orgullo su obra; Yunho con la piel enrojecida y encrespada, ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cabello despeinado, sus manos pálidas y los brazos tensos, su erección alta y dolorosa, sonrosada y húmeda, se curvaba elegante contra su vientre. Changmin jugó con sus testículos y atrapó uno con sus labios en lo que regresaba la atención al duro glande que le rozaba la nariz.

Yunho estaba envuelto en calor asfixiante, todos sus nervios parecían querer explotar ante la más diminuta estimulación, el aire de la habitación le raspaba en el pecho, los músculos de su estómago se contraían y sus piernas temblaban incontrolables, una capa de sudor le cubrió y sus caderas arremetieron contra la húmeda cavidad que le esperaba.

—Asfíxiame, Yunho. —El orgasmo le alcanzó sorpresivo y explosivo. Changmin bebió de él enviando espasmos adoloridos y restos de placer a su cerebro, luces brillantes nublaron sus pestañas y su cuerpo cayó lánguido contra la cama, se quejó por su cuerpo sobre-estimulado cuando Changmin regresó a bombear su flácido miembro y uno de sus dedos rozó el cúmulo de nervios entre sus nalgas.

—¡NO! —Gritó ronco y exhausto y sollozó con la voz quebrada tratando de alejarse, pero Changmin le tomó de las caderas y le acomodó entre sus piernas. —¡No! ¡No! ¡Changmin, no! —Eso pareció llamar la atención del chico, Changmin se detuvo y prestó atención a Yunho quien se sacudía sin contemplaciones.

—Shhh. No te preocupes. —Alejó mechones del rostro de Yunho. —La próxima vez será mejor. —Y la próxima vez no estuvo demasiado lejos.

Changmin regresó a su posición contra sus caderas, restregó sin pudor su atrapada hombría contra una de las piernas del detective, mordió con furia el hombro de Yunho y arañó su pecho; no tuvo contemplaciones con sus pectorales y estómago, se deshizo de sus pantalones y atajó una de las piernas de Yunho a la altura de su hombro, besó y mordió su tobillo y detrás de la rodilla, Yunho intentaba girar sobre sí mismo, sus músculos se tensaban buscando la manera de escapar pero Changmin le mantenía seguro. —Siénteme, Yunho. —Las alarmas en su cabeza se activaron y no tenía movilidad de los brazos, gritó, lloró y rogó; y sí que rogó, rogó como nunca antes lo había hecho, Yunho rogó por su vida. Changmin le acalló con un beso o más bien la sobre posición de sus labios juntos, masajeó su cabeza en intentos vagos de calmarle y gimió una vez que sus pieles estuvieron completamente expuestas; masajeó con una mano los miembros de ambos, contento se sentir como Yunho comenzaba a recobrar la vida bajo sus movimientos. —Siénteme bien, Yunho. —Yunho abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que sucedía, aunque no pudiese ver nada en absoluto, Changmin se removía estando encima de él, arqueaba la espalda y sus piernas se tensaban y abrían para mayor facilidad, y luego de un acalorado y sonoro gemido por parte del joven, las luces volvieron.

La visión que le esperaba dejó a Yunho con la boca seca. A Changmin el pecho le tamborileaba con fuerza, cada respiración se escuchaba fuerte y dolorosa, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás dejaba al descubierto su largo cuello, una manzana de Adam prominente y un par de clavículas daban inicio a su pecho bien formado, abdominales tensos y marcados con caderas gráciles que se alzaban de tanto en tanto en lo que abusaba de su labio inferior en concentración. Un nuevo dígito logró adentrarse en su interior y su prominente miembro que aclamaba atención saltó por la fuerza de la embestida, Yunho no lograba salir de su impresión.

Changmin posó ambas manos en el pecho de Yunho y en un movimiento fluido, sin detenerse a pensar en el ardor o el dolor, atrapó a Yunho en su interior. Yunho gimió sonoro, el aire escapó de sus pulmones y tembló de asombro, la tensión le aplastaba, le asfixiaba y le abrumaba; Changmin regresó la atención a Yunho y le dedicó una mirada llena de ansiedad, de desesperación y necesidad. Con las pupilas dilatadas, obscurecidas y brillantes, una corriente eléctrica le sacudió, la excitación, el calor y la lujuria que le envolvió era arrolladora, carente de sentido y explicación.

Changmin alzó las caderas y arremetió contra Yunho, sus cuerpos chocaban con prisa, con fuerza, su espalda se arqueó y un agudo gemido escapó la seguridad de sus labios; el aire se hacía viciado y el fuerte olor a sexo les rodeó, el sonido obsceno de sus pieles era fuerte y claro y sus respiraciones comenzaban a perder ritmo. Changmin rasguñó todo lo que tuvo a su alcance y se inclinó lo suficiente como para restregar su miembro contra el estómago de Yunho, el detective se arqueó y jadeó con las gotas de seminal que le empaparon, Changmin lamió y mordió su quijada y parte de su cuello, tironeó de sus pezones y apresuró el movimiento de sus embestidas, casi a un ritmo bestial.

—Lléname, Yunho. —Susurró Changmin en su oído al tiempo que dejaba un casto beso detrás de su oreja. —Córrete. —Fue su orden y Yunho se sintió traicionado por su propio cuerpo cuando su instinto se abrió paso entre su cordura y sus caderas chocaron contra la piel de Changmin, más duro, más rápido; el muchacho sollozó al sentir el abuso de sus nervios internos y todo su ser se vio envuelto de placer frenético, Yunho se vino en su interior, llenándole por completo más Changmin no se detuvo. —Más. Más, Yunho. —Changmin continuó su andar enloquecido contra la piel de Yunho; espasmo acalambrados rodeaban a Yunho y le lastimaban, su piel no podía soportarlo. Changmin alzó el rostro y le sonrió a Yunho justo antes de venirse manchando sus estómagos.

Luego de que su respiración se tranquilizó y finalmente entendió lo que había sucedido, Yunho no pudo soportarlo.

 

 

 

Yunho perdió la razón y se dejó vencer por el cansancio, cuando volvió en sí y contempló el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba: moretones, hematomas y marcas por todos lados, sus paredes se derrumbaron, cualquier defensa de su mente se vio desvanecida ante el odio, el asco y el disgusto, la vergüenza, la rabia y el bochorno, sucio se sentía, aborrecido de su propia piel y no había demasiado que hacer contra ello estando adherido a la cabecera como una extensión. Changmin le observaba desde el filo de la cama perfectamente vestido con los ojos entornados, la expresión endurecida y una sonrisa torcida que igualaba su placer y complacencia. Yunho era perfecto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y lo terminé de publicar, cambié cosillas de último minuto pero medianamente me gusta, no me convence del todo la historia per se, pero ya es tarde para cambiarla, lol. Ese intento de dirty talk se siente vergonzoso, lo siento, no es lo mío aunque sonaba mejor en inglés. (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Es extraño como aparentemente son los homins que hago, carente de sentido y lógica. Bien raro y en el fondo no me gusta mucho pero no me sacaba la idea de la cabeza.


End file.
